


Cover for Obscurity

by moonblossom graphics (moonblossom)



Series: Fanfiction Covers [60]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, Graphics, Photoshop, fanfic covers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonblossom/pseuds/moonblossom%20graphics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cover for Obscurity</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for Obscurity

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Obscurity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/790821) by [UrbanHymnal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UrbanHymnal/pseuds/UrbanHymnal). 




End file.
